


Boku no Mafia Academia

by notsuchawonder



Series: BNHA Crossovers [1]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Quirks (My Hero Academia), Chaos, Crack, Crossover, Gen, Italian Mafia, Ten Year Bazooka (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), Tododeku if you squint - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 01:08:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18728602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notsuchawonder/pseuds/notsuchawonder
Summary: There is a baby holding a gun to his forehead and anointing him as his successor, and Izuku has no idea how this is his life.-Class 1A joins the mafia - ft. Dame-Midoriya, Varia Bakugou, and Arcobaleno All-Might.Izuku would really like to stop being shot. Please.





	Boku no Mafia Academia

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Treska](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Treska/gifts).



> This is more or less dedicated to @Treska who commented on one of my fics and mentioned a Mammon-esque Ochako, and then this happened.

There is a baby holding a gun to his forehead and anointing him as his successor, and Izuku has no idea how this is his life.

You see, Midoriya Izuku is a normal teenager - and he’s satisfied with that. Really! Sure, the other kids might throw him into lockers and tear up his notebooks, but life isn’t all that bad. There are comics, video games, and anime, and Izuku will be just fine. He may not have friends, or talents, or any form of social life, but he is who he is, and there’s no one he’d rather be. In fact, Izuku is the textbook definition of an ordinary guy, so when a baby smashes through his window like a freight train and levels a pistol at his head, Izuku understandably freaks out.

“D-Don’t shoot!” He shrieks, cowering from the barrel of the gun. “Take my money! Take whatever you want!” He tosses a stack of collector edition hero merch at the baby’s head and ducks behind his desk. The baby dodges easily, and with a booming laugh that should not be coming out of a child that small, he strikes a heroic pose. The flapping of his cape and his extremely bright red and blue leotard completes the ridiculous image. Also, he is still brandishing his weapon. Izuku wants to cry.

“Do not fear, Young Midoriya!” The baby booms, and Izuku is slightly horrified to note the baby’s voice is deeper than his. Also: _how does he know my name_? “I have come to make you a most excellent successor to the Famiglia!”

Successor? Famiglia? Fully literate baby? None of this is making sense, and the baby is screaming so loud it’s going to wake the whole neighbourhood. Who will proceed to watch Izuku being robbed. By an infant. _Help._

“I-I don’t understand! What do you want from me?” He’s definitely shaking, but the baby is still holding a gun to his head and it is entirely justified. “I don’t know what you’re talking about!”

“What is this?” The baby thunders, loud enough to shake the dust from his shelves. “You do not know of our Great and Noble House? Our Famiglia that spans generations?!” He sounds so incredibly affronted Izuku almost feels ashamed. Then he remembers this baby is threatening him at gunpoint and remembers to be terrified.

“I don’t!” He wails. “I don’t know anything! Please - Just - Leave me alone!” He’s backed up all the way to the wall now, and there’s nowhere else to run.

“A travesty!” The baby cries. “Have I, All-Might, have mistaken your identity?”

“Y - Yes!” Izuku stutters between frantic nods. “Yes! I am definitely not this flamingo successor you’re looking for! Please, I’m just a normal kid -”

The baby squints. “Indeed,” He agrees, eyeing Izuku’s lack of muscle definition, courage, and, well, everything. “Perhaps you are not who I seek.” He relaxes his grip, and Izuku can finally breathe, unbelievably relieved.

“... However,” His finger slides to the trigger, and no, please - “I must be sure.” He cocks his pistol, leveling it between Izuku’s eyes, and no no no, this is not how Izuku wants to go -

“- Please!” He begs, “Stop! I’ll do anything, just don’t -”

“If you’ll do anything,” the baby booms, “Then _die_.”

* * *

Okay, maybe Izuku didn’t actually die, but he’s still understandably bitter from being _shot in the head by an infant_ . The baby, ‘ _All-Might!_ ’, as he enthusiastically declared, is absolutely unrepentant, cleaning his weapon with care that borders on reverence.

“You see, Young Midoriya,” He thunders, deep baritone rattling the scattered pens on Izuku’s desk. “You are the tenth successor to our noble mafioso Famiglia! Our Decimo! The great Nono has appointed I, All-Might, Arcobaleno of the Sun, to guide you in this glorious path!” He cocks his pistol, and Izuku struggles not to scream. “To begin, I have tested your dying will, and it is a most excellent determination!” He smacks Izuku on the shoulder hard enough to bruise, then roars a laugh. “I shall guide you on the path of Flame, and you will become the greatest Sky of any generation!”

This baby is crazy. This baby is in a _cult_ . This baby just _shot him in the head and how is he still alive -_

“- Geh -” Izuku manages to say.

All-Might nods, as if this is sage wisdom. “Indeed, Young Midoriya! Who would have thought the son of Midoriya Hisashi would wield such a glorious Sky?” He slaps him on the shoulder again, and this time, something might actually dislocate. Of all the things to inherit from his father, why did it have to be a psychopathic infant and an Italian crime syndicate?

“- Neh -” Izuku tries.

“Indeed again!” All-Might bellows, and how has the whole world not heard him by now? “We must begin your training at once!” He hops down from the table, and in a startling feat of agility manages to bounce himself onto the top of the bookshelf, slide down a coat rack, and elegantly land on the remains of the window he just smashed to pieces. “Follow me, Young Midoriya!” He declares, “Your future awaits!”

Izuku is not jumping out of a second story window with a baby who - _okay, okay,_ All-Might’s still holding the gun and Izuku’s just going to obey now. He crawls his way through the shattered window, lands in a bush with an ‘oomph’, and proceeds to be shot three more times on his way to Dagobah Municipal Beach.

The worst part is, it’s too crazy to even be a dream.

* * *

One may assume being awoken the same way for a month would build some kind of resistance, but no - getting shot in the face with a dying-will bullet is still as effective as ever. As is bursting into literal flame and running around the city half naked. Izuku is almost too ashamed to leave the house.

But All-Might is a strict taskmaster, and he bullies Izuku into going to school every morning on pain of death, constantly insisting he needs to ‘ _find his guardian spirits_ ’ and ‘ _resonate on the path of flame_ ’. In All-Might-speak, he thinks he means Izuku needs to make friends, but friendship becomes difficult when a muscular baby is perched on his shoulder at all times of the day, endlessly berating anyone who steps within a foot of Izuku’s space.

“No!” All-Might thunders. “Absolutely unacceptable! Their flames languish in the light of your Sky!” _What_? It’s been a month since Izuku’s life took a turn for the exceptionally weird, and All-Might still speaks in complete gibberish. Which would make sense, because, you know - he’s a _baby_ , except he also speaks like a seventy-year-old man, and - you know what? Never mind. Izuku’s not going to think about this.

What he is going to think about is the fact that All-Might is dragging him awake at three in the morning to train, and Izuku wants to cry. It’s been like this for weeks, and he’s a pile of sore, aching bones. All-Might is a _sadist_ . Then he waves his little gun, and alright, _alright_ , Izuku’s going.

Dagobah Municipal Beach is already much cleaner than before. A part of him is somewhat proud of his accomplishment - but then All-Might starts shooting at his heels to make him go faster and he’s bitter all over again. He’s so focused on not getting shot he doesn’t notice when a figure arrives, watching his progress with cool, assessing eyes. He only stops dragging trash when All-Might’s wild shooting stops, and by then, the figure is gone.

“Was it just me, or was someone w-watching us just now?” He huffs, stuttering through desperate gulps of water. All-Might offers a blindingly cryptic smile, and Izuku sighs.

“Have no fear, Young Midoriya!” All-Might hops from the trunk of a scrapped car and lands heavily on his shoulder. “I believe our search for a guardian will soon bear fruit.”

Whatever _that’s_ supposed to mean.

* * *

Turns out, All-Might’s weird prophecy comes true. Just three days later, he’s saved from a nasty spill by a sweet, smiling girl named Uraraka Ochako. All-Might declares she is his Rain, and. Well. All right then. She seems happy enough to play along with “his cute little brother’s game”, and Izuku hasn’t the heart to tell her she’s very, very wrong. He does warn her to stay away from All-Might’s gun, but Uraraka just laughs.

“It’s a very convincing toy, Deku-kun, but I’m sure I won’t die from fake bullets!” She’s so cheerful and bright, and Izuku wants to save her from a terrible demise.

“They are not fake! They are very much not fake! Trust me, I-”

“- Deku!” She laughs, “You’re so funny!”

Doomed.

Four days later, they acquire Iida Tenya, his high school’s track star. All-Might pronounces he is a ‘brother of the Sun’, and the way they bond over fitness routines and general enthusiasm is terrifying. Iida is somehow an older, more serious All-Might, and Izuku is both horrified and awed. They get on like a house on fire, and Iida even starts joining izuku in his morning training routine, with Uraraka on the sidelines cheering them on. (Sometimes, she steps in when something is a bit too heavy for him, and he tries not to be embarrassed that he’s out-lifted by a girl.)

The situation is still very much weird, but Izuku … Izuku’s honestly starting to like it. It’s nice to wake up looking forward to something, and training is surprisingly fun with company. Uraraka lifts cars, Iida makes deadpan jokes, and Izuku could get used to this, to having friends. All-Might also shoots him less when there are witnesses, and he is endlessly grateful for their continued presence.

Still, All-Might’s been strangely twitchy. He keeps muttering under his breath that they need more time, but when Izuku asks for what, he just smiles and tells him to train and meet his guardians. It’s a little worrying to see his confident mentor in such low spirits, so Izuku re-dedicates himself to training with a vengeance. His arms now have solid muscle definition, and he can’t stop touching them - it’s crazy. To be fair, he’s still a shrimp, but he’s no longer just skin and bones, and he needs to be happy about something to stay sane. He still can’t summon his flames at will, but All-Might says that will come with time. It may just be an excuse to shoot him though, Izuku can never tell.

In a series of strange events, another baby shows up one morning and declares he is the Cloud Guardian. All-Might yells and shoots him in the foot, but the baby will not be dissuaded. After a long bout of angry screaming, All-Might relents, and Minoru Mineta becomes Izuku’s Cloud. Also, Mineta is not actually a baby.

“I was hit with a bazooka that swapped my real body with my body from ten years in the past.” He explains, and -

\- Huh.

This makes as little sense as everything else in his life, so Izuku takes it in stride. He does ask why there isn’t a bazooka that does the opposite, and Mineta scowls.

“I lost it to a cow.”

Izuku stops asking him questions.

Training continues. Mineta may be a bit of a lech, but he’s a decent tactician when he isn’t screaming in fear. It’s kind of a relief to no longer be the most panicked member of the team. Still, as the days pass, Izuku can’t help but feel he’s being watched. There’s a gaze that burns at the small of his back, but whenever he turns there’s nothing - just the slightest flash of silver like the outline of a ghost. Uraraka says he’s getting paranoid, but with the craziness that has become his life, nothing is out of the question.

He sleeps sore and aching, but somewhat burningly proud. This work is tough and he has a long, long way to go, but he thinks maybe - just maybe, he might become the successor All-Might wants him to be.

* * *

Izuku is absolutely not the successor All-Might wants. He thought he could be, but now it’s a definite no as he stares at the leader of the Varia in a mix of awe and horror.

Bakugou Katsuki is … Izuku doesn’t have words to explain. He’s just - he’s everything. Everything Izuku has ever imagined, everything Izuku has ever wanted to be - all that, and more. Admittedly he’s caustic, rude, and largely terrifying, but he’s also an incredible presence - larger than life. Brimming with confidence and charisma Izuku can only dream of having. It’s absolutely unbelievable that All-Might chose Dame-Midoriya as the Famiglia heir instead of him, and Bakugou isn’t about to let him forget it.

“Who do the fuck you think you are?” He snarls, and Izuku is thinking the exact same thing. “What gave you the fucking right to dishonour our Famiglia?” Bakugou’s lips curl into a sneer, and Izuku can feel himself shrinking, dying to curl up and hide. “I refuse to follow a weakling bitch like you. I demand trial by combat. Bring your guardians - we’ll fucking kill you all.”

His guardians flock behind him, and they’re equally as menacing. Red-tinged acid flames burble between a girl’s fingers, and a boy laughs as green lightning arcs through his hands. One of them has the head of a _bird_ , and two others stand behind him, coursing with violet and blue flame. There are so many of them and Izuku - Izuku barely has three almost-friends. They’re closing in, and holy shit, Izuku is going to _die_.

It’s All-Might who stands between them - All-Might who levels his gun at Bakugou’s chest and orders him to stand down. “Young Midoriya is my choice,” he pronounces, steady and cold. “He will face you in an honourable, _official_ trial, and not a moment before.”

There’s a tense beat where Izuku is certain Bakugou’s going to rip out his throat, when miraculously, Bakugou backs off. “You’re crazy, you old fuck.” He spits, “You, and the rest of your fucking council. It’s fucking shits like you dragging our Famiglia to the ground.” He swings his shotgun - _his shotgun!_ \- over his shoulder, and flips them all off. “I’ll see you in a month, you fuckers. Get ready to fucking die.” Izuku doesn’t need to get ready - he’s already actually dead from fear. His knees are shaking, and he can hardly keep himself upright, when -

“Deku is our Sky!” The words are sharp and achingly honest, breaking Izuku from his haze. It’s Uraraka, holding him upright, staring defiantly into the face of death himself. “Deku is our leader,” She declares, “We’ll show you our strength!” Her eyes are blazing with a raging blue fire, the air suddenly chilling his skin.

“Midoriya is an honourable leader, and we are proud to follow him!” It’s Iida now, standing tall and resolute, a shining golden flame licking up his calves. “We will not bow to your threats!”

(Mineta cowers and doesn’t say anything, but that was largely expected.)

There are tears welling up in Izuku’s eyes, but he’s never felt more powerful - more sure of himself in his life. The flames of his guardians rise behind him, and there’s a wave of something like peace that settles onto his skin. He’s burning too, but from within. There’s a fire inside him, roaring from his heart, and when orange flames settle in his gaze, he finds the courage to look Bakugou in the eye.

“I’ll see you in a month,” Izuku says, his words growing confident and calm. “We will face you head on - my guardians to yours, me against you. May the strongest Sky win.”

Bakugou scoffs, but his lips twitch into something that might be a smile. “Now you’re getting fucking interesting.”

* * *

Izuku may have said a lot of things in the heat of the moment, but the fact is he’s still missing three guardians. Bakugou already has a full set of lethal, well-trained killers, and his assortment of high-school students and toddlers are really not up to par.

That being said, Iida and Uraraka have thrown themselves into training. Uraraka’s Rain flames are ephemeral and weightless, altering the very gravity of everything they touch, while Iida’s Sun flames are harsh and burning bright, searing to a devastating heat that throws his body into motion, faster than Izuku’s eyes can follow. Even Mineta is getting fired up, hazy cloud flames drifting through the air as he plots his battle. Or his escape. It’s debatable.

It feels like Izuku’s the only one not making progress. Whatever happened when he confronted Bakugou, that strange sense of serenity and perfect peace, is completely gone. He’s the same nervous wreck as always, and really, what was he expecting? How could he even think of challenging Bakugou Katsuki? Izuku is going to _explode to death_. He’s in the middle of berating himself for all his life decisions when All-Might smacks him in the head with his pistol, jolting him back to reality.

“Young Midoriya,” he rumbles. “You have visitors.”

Izuku opens his mouth to ask who could be looking for him in a dilapidated pile of garbage, but he ends up stunned speechless when a limousine pulls up to the trash-covered beach, utterly incongruous in its filthy surroundings. The door opens, and a woman steps out, heavy black sunglasses covering her eyes. There’s a red-haired man behind her, with a dangerous, sharp-toothed smile, and both their eyes blaze with flames.

“Decimo,” The woman says, sweeping into an elegant bow. “I am Yaoyorozu Momo of the Famiglia. It would be my honour to be your Mist Guardian.”

Before he can respond, the man behind her breaks into a grin, red eyes crackling with green-tinted lightning. “Kirishima Eijirou,” He says, and a flash of something wild dances in his gaze. “Guardian of Lightning, at your service!”

Is this a miracle? Is he dreaming? “The Famiglia council sent us to support your claim.” Yaoyorozu says, still stooped in a bow. “I assure you, we are well trained, and will bring no dishonour to your name.” Izuku wants to ask how exactly this incredibly elegant woman could ever dishonour _him_ , when Kirishima breaks the tension with a bright laugh.

“That we are! And are those your other guardians? Their flames are looking good!” Kirishima heads off to the beach with a whoop and a cheer, and Yaoyorozu sighs.

“Apologies for my enthusiastic partner, Decimo. He is very… determined to defeat the Varia.”

Izuku waves off her apology with a flustered motion. “No! No, it’s fine! We - We’re really grateful to have you here. I promise I’ll do my best to make you proud!” He’s completely red as he jerks into a bow.

Yaoyorozu gasps. Izuku starts to think he’s broken some sacred law of protocol, when she lets out a happy sigh and pulls him into a hug. “Decimo, you are as pure and kind as promised! Master All-Might has made a most excellent selection!” All-Might puffs out his tiny chest, looking very proud.

“Young Midoriya has great potential,” he declares, and Izuku flushes with the praise. “With your assistance, Yaoyorozu, I believe he will begin to realize his own strength.”

Yaoyorozu snaps into a salute. “As you say, Master All-Might! Now, Midoriya, let us begin a new phase of training: centering meditation. We will have you wielding your flames by the end of the day!” Her enthusiasm is infectious, and he finds himself dragged to the beach where a rainbow of flames dances on the sand.

Far on the horizon, a red flame watches. It flickers, then fades, and the final guardian decides it is time.

* * *

It’s the day of their battle with the Varia, and Izuku is panicking.

His control of his flames isn’t perfect, but he can activate them without getting shot in the head which is a very welcome change. Someone decided to give Uraraka a sword and she is absolutely lethal, while Iida has trained himself in a masterful blend of Taekwondo and Muay Thai. He kicked Izuku once by accident, and Izuku felt it for _days_. Mineta is still Mineta, but he’s developed some nasty traps and tactics, somehow morphing his unwieldy hair into a projectile manufacturing machine. He wasn’t entirely sure about Kirishima and Yaoyorozu after they showed up out of nowhere, but they are both excellent fighters - Kirishima is a deadly shot, and Yaoyorozu is nigh unstoppable with a quarterstaff in hand.

All of this is good - great even, except that Izuku still doesn’t have a Storm. He’s been stressing about it for weeks, and All-Might’s been incredibly unhelpful, offering portentous platitudes like _the Storm brews when the Sky calls_ and _the Storm strikes when the time is right_. Well, Izuku is calling, and the time is right about now, so could his Storm Guardian please just show up?

“Patience, Young Midoriya,” All-Might says, and he has been! He has been patiently waiting for months, and if this destined guardian doesn't appear, Izuku’s going to pick a random person out of spite. If he doesn’t have a full host of guardians, Bakugou will automatically win, and Izuku - Izuku doesn’t want that to happen. Somehow, somewhere along this wild adventure, he’s actually started to care about being a good successor - about being a good leader for the family he is beginning to build. And he’s ready to fight for it - for _them_.

Now, if only that last piece would just fall into place.

His guardians meet him at the door dressed for war. Uraraka has her gigantic sword strapped to her back, and is swathed in meshed black armour, the picture of a swift death. Iida’s wearing some kind of armoured leg-guards, his shoes reinforced with steel, and Yaoyorozu has on heels that could kill. Kirishima looks sharp and lethal in a neat, tailored suit, and even Mineta looks like he’s put in some effort, sporting a sleek jumpsuit and hair tamed as best as it can be.

Izuku swallows, fidgeting with the cuffs of his jacket and halfway to freaking out. Then Uraraka smiles, Iida pats him on the back, Yaoyorozu straightens his tie, and Kirishima offers him a hand. His guardians all have his back. Some of the nerves begin to soothe, and he takes Kirishima’s hand with a grateful smile, standing to face his Famiglia.

“We should probably get going-” He starts, but freezes when the muzzle of All-Might’s gun taps him on the cheek. On his shoulder, All-Might smiles.

“Not without your last guardian, Young Midoriya.”

He’s about to ask where, but suddenly, he feels it. There are eyes on his back - the weight of a stare that burns him to the core, and this time when he turns, the figure doesn’t disappear. It’s a man - a boy, really. His hair is split into two colours, and so are his eyes, but each of them blaze with the same red flames.

“It’s you,” the boy says, two-toned gaze swirling with fire. “You’re the sky I was waiting for.”

Izuku wants to say something, but he finds himself unable to speak. He opens his mouth, searching for words, when the boy takes his hand and goes down on one knee, lips brushing his knuckles with a kiss.

“I am Todoroki Shouto,” He says, his voice somehow both delicate silk and a low, burning rasp. “My Famiglia was once your enemy, but it would be my honour to walk a different path at your side.”

Izuku really wants to know what is up with all these mafia people and crazy, impassioned declarations, but he’s still stunned to mute. Todoroki continues, oblivious to Izuku’s mounting distress.

“Take me as your Guardian of Storm, and I will protect you with my life.” He stares up at Izuku, so unbelievably earnest, and Izuku is actually going to melt from shame.

“You -” he starts, words coming out choked. “You were watching us - watching _me_. From the very start.” He knew he wasn’t imagining it - the ghost he thought he’d seen is the exact shade of Todoroki’s silver hair.

Todoroki doesn’t look embarrassed, but his ears flush the slightest bit pink. “Yes,” he admits, “I wanted to know the strength of your character, and the force of your will. I -” He frowns, shaking his head. “- At first, I doubted you. I didn’t believe you could lead the Famiglia. When All-Might came to me to be your guardian, I refused.” Each of his words are a stab in Izuku’s heart. Then his expression clears, and he faces Izuku with a determined set to his jaw. “But I was wrong.” He says, and Izuku’s heart stutters. “You were brave, strong, and determined, and I will pledge myself to fight at your side to the end.”

Again with the impassioned speeches - Todoroki’s still on one knee like he’s about to propose, and Izuku’s torn between running to hide or staring into Todoroki’s eyes. Staring wins, but Todoroki’s eyes are just unfairly pretty.

“I - I -” He stutters, shaking like a leaf. Todoroki’s gaze widens in concern and suddenly he’s standing, holding Izuku upright, and _why are these mafia people so unfairly attractive_? He has a hand bracing Izuku’s shoulder and another on his waist like they’re about to dance, and if Izuku hasn’t already melted, that’s it. He’s down. Sorry Varia, Midoriya Izuku is already gone. He realizes Todoroki is still waiting for a response, and squeaks out a cough.

“T-The honour is mine! P-Please be my Storm Guardian!” He tries to move into a bow, but Todoroki is still holding him and all he succeeds in doing is tripping into Todoroki’s arms. Izuku is an absolute embarrassment of a human being, and he needs to get up before he can articulate more thoughts on Todoroki's muscles.

Endlessly graceful, Todoroki sweeps him back up to his feet. When their eyes meet, Todoroki smiles, and Izuku’s heart beats off-key.

“Decimo,” He murmurs, “I am yours to command.” The other guardians line up behind them, and somehow, this feels like it’s exactly the way it was always meant to be. Storm, Rain, and Sun. Lightning, Mist, and Cloud. All together under one Sky. It feels a bit like fate - a bit like destiny.

“Ready when you are, Decimo.” Uraraka grins, and for once, the name feels right.

“Let’s do this,” Izuku says, and when his voice comes out strong and clear, there’s a flame already burning in his heart.

Izuku leads, his guardians follow, and the Varia -

\- the Varia won’t know what hit them.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!（*＾＾*)


End file.
